My Lovely J
by rmfn1330
Summary: Chapter 2 Update! Jotwins moment tapi masih kaku! diobral diobral  "D mind to read and review!
1. Prolog

Title : My Lovely J

Author : rmfn327

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship/Romance

Warning : Boyslove| kwangminseme| youngminuke| typo| ^^

A/N : Yup, ini fanfic jo twinsku yang pertama, well, maaf kalau typo dan ff tidak sesuai dengan judulnya. Hehe, habisnya, author bingung mau nulis judul apa.. *garuk-garuk kepala* pokoknya baca aja dan jangan lupa me-review! =D oke? Don't read if you don't like ^^

* * *

><p>Cast :<p>

-Kim Youngmin : siswa kelas 1 yang banyak ditaksir oleh sunbaenim disekolahnya. Sangat sensitive, pintar, berambut blonde, berwajah cantik dan imut.

-Jo Kwangmin : siswa kelas 2 yang misterius, dingin, dan lumayan pintar. Ia senang berkenalan dengan Youngmin dan selalu mengantar jemputnya. Salah satu sifat Kwangmin yang tidak diketahui oleh Youngmin.. hehehe

-Lee Minwoo : sahabatnya Youngmin, sangat imut dan paling disayang oleh Donghyun, ketua OSIS di sekolah mereka. Bahan kecemburuannya Youngmin kalau Kwangmin lagi menceritakan tentang dia.

* * *

><p>Another cast :<p>

-Youngmin's family : - Tn. Kim and Ny. Kim

: - Kim Gikwang (17 yo)

: - Kim Donghyun (16 yo)

: - Kim Hyorin (22 yo)

: - Kim Bora (20 yo)

Oke, mungkin cuma itu aja tokoh utamanya, tokoh sampingan kayaknya muncul sedikit aja. Kalau dijelasin semuanya, sepertinya akan panjang, yah, kita mengambil jalan efektif saja. ^^

Review please! =D

Next to Chapter 1..


	2. The First We Meet, 0

Title : My Lovely J

Author : rmfn327

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship/Romance

Warning : Boyslove| kwangminseme| youngminuke| typo| ^^

A/N : Chapter 1, mian kalau pendek, tapi mungkin di chapter selanjutnya bisa panjang. oh iya.. disini hanya ada pertemuan antara KM dan YM. Dan aku rasa penempatan kata-kata 'to be continued' nya belum pas, hehehe, mian sekali lagi =] Don't read if you don't like! =D

* * *

><p>Tep tep tep<p>

"_Hyung_!" seru _namja_ berambut pirang menggedor-gedor pintu kamar _hyung_nya, "Apasih, Young?" balas suara _namja_ serak-serak basah seperti membentak adiknya tersebut, "Dipanggil _umma_, disuruh makan!" _Namja_ berambut pirang tadi berlalu pergi sambil menggerutu. Ia berjalan menuruni tangga dengan gaya imut, membuat Bora, kakak perempuannya yang sedang menonton televisi menoleh kebelakang, tak sengaja ia terbaruk-batuk, Hyorin memandangnya, "Kenapa, _saeng_?" tanyanya, majalah musik yang tengah dipangkunya hampir jatuh, Youngmin menatap mereka, "_Noona_ mengapa menatapku seperti itu?"

Bora menggeleng, "_Aniya_, cepat sana sarapan! Sebentar lagi berangkat, kan? _Appa_ sudah menunggu, loh!" suruhnya, Hyorin mengangguk menyetujui.

Youngmin segera menuju ruang makan dan mendapati Donghyun asyik dengan ponsel dan roti dimulutnya, Ny. Kim juga ikut makan, "Mana Gikwang, Min?" tanya Ny. Kim, "Masih di kamar _umma_, mungkin dia mau terlambat lagi kali," tepat perkataannya, seorang _namja_ dengan gaya _stylish_nya datang ke ruang makan dan duduk disamping Ny. Kim, "_Annyeong my sweety kyeopta yeppeo_ _umma_... muacchh," tak lupa selain menyapa Ny. Kim, ia juga memberikan tanda kecupan sayang ke pipi ibunya, Ny. Kim terkikik geli, "Sudah, Kwang! Cepat makan sarapanmu, appa sudah menunggu tuh,"

Gikwang memandang sarapannya, "Hm, nggak mood sarapan deh, _umma_..."

"Hargailah masakan seseorang walaupun rasanya tidak enak," celetuk Donghyun dengan santainya, matanya masih memandang yang namanya ponsel dan piringnya telah kosong, Youngmin tertawa, "Habis deh lu _hyung_ diceramahin _namjasaeng_ yang lebih dewasa dari _hyung_,"

"Kamu bocah, diam!" suruh Gikwang jengkel, Youngmin menggerutu lagi, "Hey, sudah sudah, pagi-pagi kok bertengkar, ayo cepat habiskan sarapannya!" akhirnya Gikwang memilih untuk memakan sarapannya daripada diceramahi oleh _namjachingu_nya yang benar-benar hapal soal makanan-makanan bergizi.

Youngmin

Inilah kegiatan keluarga Kim setelah bangun tidur dan mandi.

Hyorin _noona_ sepertinya masuk siang, mungkin itu berlaku juga untuk Bora _noona_. Lalu, Gikwang _hyung_ yang notabene paling nakal dan paling yadong dikeluargaku suka sekali menggertakku secara tiba-tiba, bukannya aku takut atau apa, tapi aku kesal setengah mati, oh bukan setengah mati lagi, sepenuh hati kesal benar dengan Gikwang _hyung_. Apa coba salahku?

Kayak sekarang nih.

Kami dimobil bertiga, ditambah _appa_ yang akan berangkat kerja. Gikwang _hyung_ menuduhku mengambil buku komiknya yang bukan usiaku alias "danger" alias _yadong_.

"Itu tuh _appa_," suara berat Gikwang _hyung_ terdengar jelas mengalun ditelingaku, "Sekarang Youngmin sudah berani membaca-baca komik-komikku yang bertingkat tidak jelas," baguslah, ia bermaksud untuk membuatku jengkel atau hanya bercanda.

Dari kaca depan mobil, aku melihat alis _appa_ terangkat dengan kemiringan 45 derajat seperti lembah yang memiliki kecuraman yang sama.

"Benarkah?" hanya satu kata itu saja yang terlontar dari pita suara _appa_, hm, mungkin antara percaya atau tidak percaya. Untung saja appa bukan orang yang cepat naik darah, fiyuh~ beliau adalah orang yang _easy going_ dan masih memberi toleransi. Terima kasih Tuhan. Daripada aku dimarahi karena telah melawan Gikwang _hyung_, lebih baik aku diam sambil melihat keluar jendela,

"_Appa_..." mulai Donghyun _hyung_ mencari perhatian, "Apa_, _Hyun?" tanya beliau, "Uang," sudah kuduga dari awal maksud dari Donghyun _hyung_ memanggil _appa_ dengan nada mendayu-dayu seperti itu, hieks~

"Hm, _nae_.. Kalau sudah sampai di sekolah.."

"Youngmin nggak usah dikasih ya!" celetuk Gikwang _hyung_ sambil melirikku, apaan sih orang ini, dasar tukang sirik! Makanya, jadi anak bungsu dong!

_Appa_ tidak berkata apa-apa, ia tetap menyetir mobil hingga akhirnya sampai di Seoul Greatest Education High School.

"Young pulang naik apa?" tanya _appa_, aku mengangkat bahu, "Mungkin jalan kaki sama Minwoo,"

"Oh, yasudah.. Kalian baik-baik ya sekolahnya. Terutama kau, Kwang! Awas kau menjahili adik kelas lagi," Gikwang _hyung_ hanya mengangguk-ngangguk malas, aku melambaikan tangan pada _appa_ dan berjalan duluan mendahului _hyungdeul_ku.

"Young! Tunggu!" teriak Gikwang _hyung_ menyusulku,

"Apa?" tanyaku menoleh dengan malas, "Minwoo itu adiknya Hyunseung yah?" tanyanya balik, aku mengangkat bahu, "Tanya aja sendiri sama orangnya, sudah ya, mau ke kelas.." tanpa disuruh berpamitan, aku menyelonong pergi menelusuri lorong-lorong kelas 1.

"Youngieeeeeee~" seorang _namja_ terdengar memanggilku, aku menoleh, ternyata Jeongmin _hyung_, satu-satunya _sunbae_ di sekolah yang dekat denganku dan Minwoo. ia sedang bersama _namjachingu_nya, Hyunseong dan satu orang _namja_ asing. "Ada apa, _hyung_?" tanyaku mulai menunjukkan sisi _aegyo_ku padanya, ia tertawa, "_Aigoo_~ jangan mengumbar _aegyo_ disini, aku takut tersaingi, hahaha.."

Aku ikut tertawa, "Nah, ada apa, _hyung_? Jangan bilang bahwa kau akan menikah besok! Bersama _namja_ berbibir tebal ini!" tunjukku pada Hyunseong _hyung_ yang diam saja, ia malah menjitakku, "Yack! Aku menjadi _babbo_ gara-gara kau! _Hyuung_, _namjachingumu_ menyebalkan!" keluhku sambil mengusap dahiku yang agak benjol karena jitakannya.

Jeongmin _hyung_ dan Hyunseong _hyung_ hanya tertawa, tapi berbeda dari namja asing yang berdiri disamping Hyunseong, ia seolah menatapku dengan nafsu.

"Young, mau masuk kelas kan? Titip salam ya dariku ke Minwoo," kata Jeongmin _hyung_ yang memang kakak kandung dari Minwoo, sahabatku. Aku mengangguk, aku yang merasa ditatapi oleh seseorang tanpa sengaja menatap kearah yang menatapiku,

"Ayo Min!" ajak Hyunseong hyung menarik _namja_ tersebut untuk pergi, Jeongmin _hyung_ melambaikan tangannya padaku dan aku membalasnya. Aku segera memasuki kelasku dan melempar tas dibangku disebelah Minwoo yang sedang merenung dengan gaya imut, aku menepuknya, "_Annyeong my chagiyaaaaa_," panggilku, Minwoo menoleh, "_Annyeong_.. Sudah mengerjakan PR?" tanyanya, aku mengangguk, "Kau mendapat salam dari Jeongmin _hyung_,"

"Memang tuh, orang aneh,..."

Aku teringat seorang namja yang menatapku tadi, "Minwoo-_ya_,"

Minwoo menoleh, "Apa, Young?"

"Apa kau tahu siapa _namja_ tinggi berambut hitam yang akhir-akhir ini bersama Hyunseong _hyung_ dan Jeongmin _hyung_?" tanyaku, ia nampak seperti orang yang berusaha mengingat-ingat, "Hm..." gumamnya,

"Tahu, tidak?"

"Tahu, Kwangmin _sunbae_, anak baru di sekolah kita, baru 2 hari yang lalu dia pindah dan duduk disebelah Hyunseong _hyung_,"

Aku melongo, "Namanya Kwangmin?" ulangku, Minwoo mengangguk, "Sekilas mirip wajahmu loh, Young... Jeongmin _hyung_ juga bilang seperti itu padaku, ia kira Kwangmin itu sepupuan atau saudara dekatmu," aku menggeleng kuat-kuat, "Nama depannya siapa?" tanyaku, "Hm, siapa yaaa, hm, sebentar dulu..." ia mulai berpikir lagi, "Oh iyaaa, nama panjangnya itu, Jo Kwangmin..."

"Ooh begitu.. Kan kalau aku marganya Kim!" kototku dengan bergaya imut, "_Naeeee_, _naeeee_, aku tahuuu, ck.."

Aku hanya tertawa keras, dan ia ikut tertawa juga, "Menurutku, Kwangmin _hyung_ itu misterius loh..." kata Minwoo, aku memandangnya, "Jangan bilang kau menyukainya.."

"Loh memang kenapa?" tanya Minwoo bingung, aku juga bingung kenapa nada bicaraku seperti tidak suka, itu kan hak-hak Minwoo suka sama orang, aduh.. Jadi serba salah nih.

"_Aniya_," jawabku ragu, Minwoo makin memandangku, "Youngmin-_ah_, _gwaenchana_?" tanyanya, aku mengangguk ragu lagi, "_Aniyaa_, aku merasa aneh saja,"

Minwoo mengangguk-ngangguk, "Yaaa, aku pun merasa seperti itu juga, nada bicaramu tadi terlihat tidak suka, ia memandangku lagi, aku balik memandangnya, "Kau menyukai Kwangmin sunbae yaaaa?" tebaknya sambil senyam-senyum gaje, aku menjitaknya, "Enak saja! Masa baru pertama kali melihatnya sudah suka! Itu tidak ada dalam kamusku! Dan, aku tidak menyukai namja tapi yeojya! Aku bukan seperti Gikwang _hyung_!" Minwoo tertawa mendengarnya, "Tapi memang diakui kok, Hyunseung _hyung_ itu seperti yeojya asli. Tulen! _Umma_ saja meragukannya dan mencoba untuk memeriksanya, tapi Hyunseung hyung tidak mau,"

Aku ikut tertawa, "Yaiyalah nggak mau, dia kan _namja_, sudah tidak wajar lagi _umma_ memeriksa sesuatu dibalik celana seorang _namja_ yang beranjak dewasa,"

"Sejak kapan kau mendapat kalimat seperti itu?"

"Baru saja, hebat kan?" aku menyombongkan diri

"Cih, iya deh iya, Mrs. Jo!"

"Lee Minwoooooo!" pekikku sambil memukulinya.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Yaayy~! *nyanyi lagu mastermind* sudah selesai chapter 1-nyaaa.. aku harap kalian suka dengan alur ceritanya. Bocoran chapter 2nya ada jo twins moment kok, walaupun mereka masih kaku kalau didepan umum. Hehehe, review please! Masukkan beberapa saran, pendapat, dan apapun itu. Aku akan berusaha mengikuti saran yang ditujukan. Sekali lagi REVIEW! =)


	3. The Awkward Moment

Title : My Lovely J

Author : rmfn327

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship/Romance

Warning : Boyslove| kwangminseme| youngminuke| typo| ^^

A/N : Chapter 2 siap! Sudah dibocorkan sebelumnya, ada jo twins moment tapi masih kaku. Dan disini tbcnya sepertinya masih gantung, tapi mungkin tidak apa-apa. Don't read if you don't like! ^^

* * *

><p>Youngmin<p>

Aku Kim Youngmin sedang merutuki nasib disini, bersebelahan dengan Gikwang _hyung_ yang sedang bermesraan dengan _namjachingu_nya,

"_Hyung_.." panggilku pelan,

"Iya, Seungie.. Kemarin itu punggungku sakit..."

"Gikwang _hyung_," panggilku lagi,

"Terus itu ya, Seungie.."

Bagus.

Aku dikacangi lagi. Aku menarik nafas keki sambil menatap sekeliling lorong yang sepi, mungkin hanya aku, Gikwang _hyung_ dan Hyunseung _hyung_ saja yang berada disini,

Saat aku meratapi nasib sambil menundukkan kepala, kudengar suara langkah kaki yang mengarah ke lorong ini, tanpa sadar aku mendongak dan mendapati seorang _namja_ berambut hitam lewat dengan kerennya.

"_Hyungdeul_, pulang.." pamit namja tersebut ke Gikwang _hyung_, kedua sejoli tersebut mengangguk sambil melambaikan tangan, setelah namja itu pergi, keduanya melanjutkan kemesraan mereka lagi. Seperti tidak ada aku, anak kelas 1 yang melihat mereka berangkulan seperti itu.

Kenapa Gikwang _hyung_ kenal dengan namja tadi? Itu kan anak baru di sekolah. Yang namanya, Jo Kwangmin itu. Wah~ baru dua hari sudah banyak rupanya kenalan _namja_ itu. Aku saja, masih tidak dikenal diangkatan kelas 10. Yaah, mungkin dikenal oleh _namsunbaenim_ yang sering menggodaku.

Yup, aku mulai bosan. Inilah kegiatanku setelah pulang sekolah. Donghyun _hyung_ sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan OSISnya, dan aku yang seharusnya pulang bersama Minwoo, tapi malah Minwoo ditarik oleh Donghyun _hyung_ untuk pergi ke ruang OSIS. Aku baru ingat kalau Minwoo ikut jadi anggota OSIS. Gikwang _hyung_ mulai mendekat dan mencium Hyunseung _hyung_ sana-sini, hieeeekkkkssss~~ apasih yang membuat kedua sejoli ini jadi dimabuk cinta dan berciuman tanpa mengenal tempat bahwa ada anak kecil belum dewasa sedang duduk termenung, minta dipulangkan ke rumah, melihat mereka asyik dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

Karena aku mulai jijik, aku menarik kerah seragam Gikwang _hyung_ dan menyeretnya untuk pulang, Hyunseung _hyung_ ikut terseret karena pegangan tangan mereka belum terlepas, "Yack! Kim Youngmin!" bentak Gikwang _hyung_ padaku, aku melepaskan eratanku pada kerah Gikwang _hyung_,

Ia terlihat jengkel, "_Hyung_, ini sudah sore. Apa kau tidak kasihan pada _umma_ yang telah lelah mengkhawatirkan anak bungsunya yang _meotjwo_ dan _kyeopta_ ini, malah anak pertamanya asyik berpacaran, mentelantarkan sang adik didalam kubang api neraka karena berdosa melihat orang berciuman? Cih!" cecarku padanya,

Hyunseung _hyung_ tertawa kecil, Gikwang _hyung_ hanya melototiku tapi aku balas mempelototinya, "Sudahlah, Kwangie.. Kan kita bisa melanjutkannya besok,"

"Tapi _chagiya_.."

"Kwangie, _saeng_mu lebih penting dari aku, cepat sana, pulang!"

"Aish~ kau itu yang terpenting bagikuuuu!" rengek Gikwang _hyung_ bergelayutan manja ditangan Hyunseung _hyung_, aku hanya diam memandang kearah lain.

"Lalu, kau pulang dengan siapa?" tanya Gikwang _hyung_ tanpa melepaskan pegangan tangannya,

"Aku bisa diantar Junhyung,"

"_ANDWAEE_, TIDAK BISA. KALAU BEGITU, BIARKAN SAJA YOUNGMIN JALAN SENDIRI. AKU TIDAK MAU!" seru Gikwang _hyung_ tidak terima. Well~ wajarlah, Gikwang _hyung_ marah. Ia dan Junhyung sudah rival dari kelas 3 smp, memperebutkan Hyunseung _hyung_ dan akhirnya didapatkan oleh Gikwang _hyung_ dengan mudah karena Hyunseung _hyung_ memang benar-benar cinta mati dengan Gikwang _hyung_, begitupun sebaliknya.

Hyunseung _hyung_ tersenyum, "_Nae_, kau menang. Aku tidak diantar Junhyung,"

Wah, kalau begitu, aku akan berjalan sendiri dong.

Gikwang _hyung _mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku, "Kenapa, _hyung_? Kelilipan? Sudahlah, _I know what you mean_..." aku melambaikan tangan kananku dan berjalan menelusuri lorong. Setelah keluar dari gerbang, aku membelok kekanan dan berjalan di trotoar sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi dengan riang dan muram.

Tiba-tiba, suara derum motor Ninja buatan Jepang atau apapun itu berhenti disebelahku, kulirik pengemudinya yang tengah membuka helm, rambut hitam itu menyadarkan lamunanku,

Ia bersuara dengan suaranya yang berat dan menggoda, "Kau _namsaeng_ Donghyun?" tanyanya, aku mengangguk,

Bola matanya menatapku tajam hingga membuat pipiku memerah, "Naiklah!" suruhnya sambil menunjuk jok belakang yang kosong,

Aku melongo heran, "He? Naik?" ulangku, ia mengangguk dan memberikan sebuah helm kepadaku, aku menerimanya dan naik dimotor, baru saja ingin membetuli dudukku, ia malah meng-gas motornya hingga aku menjerit kaget.

"_Sunbaeee_!" jeritku kesal,

Ia tertawa, "_Ani_, _mianhe_..!" ucapnya, aku mengangguk sambil membetuli rambutku, laju motor segera melambat, angin semilir meniup poniku,

"Namamu Kim Youngmin, kan?" tanyanya,

"_Nae_," jawabku,

"Aku Jo Kwangmin. Senang bertemu denganmu," balasnya ramah,

Aku tersenyum kecil, "_Nae_, _sunbae_,"

"Aduh, jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Aku lebih tampak seperti orang tua,"

"_Nae_, Kwangmin _hyung_,"

"Sekelas sama Minwoo kan?"

"_Nae_, _hyung_.."

"Kau pendiam, yah?"

"Hm, um, _aniyo_," bantahku, aku kebalikan dari pendiam,

"Kau berteman dekat dengan Gikwang _hyung_, yah?"

"_Ani_, dia saudaraku," jawabku dengan sedikit ragu, Kwangmin memandangku lewat kaca spion, "Saudaramu? Wow~ tidak pernah terpikir, tapi cocok saja sih, sama-sama imut,"

Blusssssshhhhhh

"O-o-o, _nae_.." hanya itu saja yang bisa aku keluarkan dari pita suaraku,

"Hehehe,"

Sepanjang perjalanan, kami berdua hanya diam, aku terus-menerus salah tingkah karena _namja_ didepanku ini terus memandangku lewat kaca spion.

Sesampai di rumah.

Aku melepaskan helm miliknya dan memberikan benda tersebut padanya, "_Gamsahamnida_, _hyung_!" ucapku pelan sambil tertunduk-tunduk, takut salah tingkah lagi ketika melihat matanya, "Youngmin-_ah_, jangan terlalu formal, anggaplah kita sebaya..."

Aku hanya mengangguk ngeri, "Oke, Youngmin mau masuk dulu," pamitku, ia mengangguk, "_Nae_, Youngie~! _Annyeong_.."

Jleeeeeeeeb

Seperti sesuatu benda tajam menusuk jantungku setelah mendengar Kwangmin _hyung_ memanggilku dengan sebutan yang terlalu imut, 'Youngie' aku salah tingkah lagi, ia melambaikan tangannya, dan pergi bersama motor ninjanya tersebut.

Kubuka pintu rumah, dan mendapati Hyorin _noona_, Bora _noona_ sedang mengintip di jendela rumah, wajah mereka terlihat riang gembira.

Setelah aku menutup pintu dan duduk di sofa, mereka berdua menghimpitku ditengah-tengah, aku merasa heran, "_Noonadeul_ kenapa?"

Hyorin _noona_ mencolek-colek lenganku, aku menampisnya, "Hey, siapa _namja_ tampan yang mengantarmu pulang tadi?" tanya Hyorin _noona_ sambil tersenyum gaje, aku memandang Bora _noona_ yang juga memandangku sambil tersenyum,

"_Namja_ tadi? _Sunbae_ku, temannya Donghyun _hyung_," jawabku dengan nada biasa, tapi Bora _noona_ menganggapnya tidak biasa,

"Haaa, berusaha mengelak... _Namjachingumu_ yaaaaa?"

"_Namjachingu_? Ya ampunnn! Ketemu aja tadi pagi," elakku, _noonadeul_-ku tersebut makin menggila menggodaku,

Sehingga _umma_ datang melihat, "Kenapa, anak-anak umma?" tanya beliau, Hyorin _noona_ buru-buru berdiri,

"Hm, sepertinya _namsaeng_ Hyorinnie sedang jatuh cinta, _umma_.." kata Hyorin _noona_. Huwats? Jatuh cinta!

Alis _umma_ terangkat, "_Jinjja_? Siapa orangnya?"

"Apaan sih, _umma_! Kenal aja baru tadi pagi, sudah cinta-cintaan.." elakku kesal, bibirku mengerucut imut membuat Bora _noona_ yang sepertinya merasa tersaingi mentoyetku,

"Hm, _umma_ tebak, pasti seorang _yeojya_ yang cantik, imut, baik, dan anak baru di kelasmu,"

"_Aniyo umma_!" kata Hyorin dan Bora _noona_ bersamaan, aish~ dua orang ini kenapa sih?

"Heh? Seorang _namja_?"

Barulah, _noonadeul_ yang cantik jelita tersebut mengangguk kuat sambil tersenyum bahagia, huh, bahagia melihatku menderita, "Siapa dia?"

"_Sunbae_ku, umma.. Temannya Donghyun hyung,"

"Ckckck, kau ini seperti abangmu saja.." keluh beliau,

Aku menggeleng, "_Ani_.. Youngmin masih normal kok!"

"Kami tahu kok, Youngieeeee~"

Blusssh

Aku teringat panggilan Kwangmin _hyung_ tadi, seketika wajahku memerah dan jantungku berdetak tidak keruan, "Tuhkan umma, baru dipanggil Youngie saja dia sudah bermerah ria seperti itu.." kata Bora _noona_ menunjukku yang tidak sadar akan perkataannya, jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dan pipiku memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Oke, aku harus cuci wajah untuk menghilangkan ini. Bora noona ingin menarikku duduk tapi aku keburu beranjak berdiri dan berlari seperti orang kesetanan menuju kamar.

TBC

Terima kasih sudah memberikan reviews yang positif, pokoknya banyak-banyak terima kasih untuk kalian semua! Daebak! ^^ untuk chapter kedepan kayaknya, ada keluarga Youngmin yang sepertinya terkejut atas pertemuannya Youngmin dan Kwangmin. Reviews please! Saran anda dibutuhkan sekali… =D


End file.
